


And I Can't Make It On My Own

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Body Worship, Comeplay, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facial Hair, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise, Rimming, Schmoop, Self Harm, Triggers, Unsafe Sex, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes across the pictures of Harry at his birthday party; particularly the ones with the stripper. He's heartbroken so he does what he knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Cut My Wrists And Black My Eyes

It was late, around 4:30 in the morning. Louis thought he'd surprise Harry by staying up to greet him.

 

He sat atop their bed, only in pants, legs spread, knees bent, laptop in between. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears threatening to spill. He stared blankly at the screen, lips quivering, pressed in a tight line.

 

He was aimlessly scrolling through tumblr when he came across a photoset that made him stop dead. It was Harry at his birthday party. Louis couldn't be there because he took the day to go visit Lottie, who had broken her leg and was held up in the hospital. So Harry had gone out and enjoyed his birthday without him. It didn't bother him too much because they had their own party the day before his actual birthday.

 

But the images that Louis now had engrained into his brain left him shocked, speechless, and heartbroken.

 

The first picture was of Harry with Nick and some girl in a police outfit. Louis had no problem with this because Nick, Harry and he were all good mates. But in the second picture the girl whom previously had on the police outfit was now dressed only in a lace bikini top from what he could see with Harry seemingly staring at her arse. When he first saw this his face immediately dropped. But the last one is the one that really got to him. The same girl was now grinding up on a sitting Harry. She had on the same bikini top and what looked to be a pair of underwear.

 

Louis could've sworn his heart stopped.

 

He started breathing heavily, short wheezing breathes coming out in pants. Then he felt it. The first tear finally cascaded down his face dropping onto his bare leg. Then, it was like someone had opened the floodgates. He couldn't stop them now, tears freely flowing. Sobs started racking his body, making him quake where he sat.

 

He finally slammed his laptop shut and shoved it off the bed. He heard a crash but to be honest, right now, he didn't give a fuck. He just wanted an explanation or a reason as to why Harry had a fucking stripper grinding up on him.

 

He crawled up the bed and got under the covers, curling himself into a ball to get as small as possible. He just wanted to disappear. Was I not good enough for Harry? Did he not want me anymore? All these thoughts scrambled around Louis' brain. He obviously wasn't good enough for Harry. He curled into himself even more as the sobbing increased. His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing.

 

Harry was his everything, his world, his life, and he felt like that was fading. Like he was fading. That's when he decided. He was going to do it. The thought hasn't occurred to him in such a long time. Since he met Harry, he thought, a hoarse laugh coming out. So he pulled himself up off the bed and trudged into the conjoined bathroom.

 

He shut the door and stood in front of the toilet, facing the mirror.

 

He took a deep breath and opened up the cabinet, eyes searching around for it. They landed on a small box. Louis carefully pulled down the box and opened it. He slid down to the floor with his back against the sink. Ever so slowly he pulled out just one. A fresh new razor.

 

He took another deep breath, twirling the metal object around between his fingertips. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open downstairs. Louis pushed the band of his briefs down, figuring it was the best place to do this.

 

In doing so, he uncovered all of his old scars, the white and pale pink of them standing out against his tan skin. He now wondered how Harry had never noticed them before, or if he did he never said anything.

 

He slowly but surely pressed down the razor to taught skin of his hip. He dragged the cool metal along his skin, lightly at first, just to get used to the feeling he used to so strongly crave. The second time he went down with the blade was not as nice. It was a harsh cut slashed across his skin, trying to relieve him from some of the anger and depression he was feeling.

 

All the while, Harry was walking around the flat, looking for Louis. He looked everywhere, slowly panicking when he reached their room and the boy was nowhere to be found.

 

"Lou?" He whisper yelled. Then he saw it, light traveling through the crack under the bathroom door.

 

Louis thought he heard Harry say his name, but it must have been his mind torturing him. Must of been, right? So he brought the razor down again, pressing the hardest this time, slicing his skin open as he brought the blade across. Just as he was finishing this cut, the door swung open. He heard a gasp, but didn't move. His tears were coming again, dripping into his cuts. He bathed in the stinging sensation of the burn salty tears intermingling with his wounds.

 

"Lou?" Harry whispered.

 

"Louis..." His voice cracking at the end.

 

Louis could sense that Harry was on the verge of tears, trying to hold back.

 

"Boobear, please. Look at me." Harry whispered even more softly than the last time.

 

Louis slowly turned and tilted his head up, a shaky smile on his face. He stared into Harry's watering eyes with his own bloodshot ones. Harry gasped again and rushed over to Louis, knocking the blade from his hand. He gathered him up into his lap and cradled him into his own body, being mindful of the cuts. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dampened it with some warm water, pressing it to the flowing cuts. Louis hissed, but smiled again, basking in the feel of the rough material on his hip.

 

"Why?" Louis could just barely make out what Harry had said.

 

"Because, Harry," He looked away, staring at the door, in his own world it seemed.

 

Harry’s heart sank even more. Louis never called him Harry. It was always Haz, Hazzabear, Hazza, or anything else he could think of. But never Harry.

 

"Because you obviously don't care about me anymore.” He paused.

 

Harry was about to protest when Louis cut him off.

 

“At least not like you used too. You have girls flinging themselves at you left and right. So why choose me? There are beautiful, skinny girls you'd be better off with. Plus I saw the pictures from tonight. It's pretty obvious the way you were staring at her."

 

Harry let out a choked sob, a never ending supply of tears streaming down his face. Louis glanced up, seeing all the emotion in Harry’s eyes. Hurt. Heartbreak. Self-loathing. Pretty much everything Louis was feeling, Harry was too.

 

“Baby, Baby, no… it’s not.. that’s not… nothing happened. I hadn’t even known she was going to be there. Nick thought it’d be a good laugh. I never did anything. I never would do anything to hurt you like that. Ever. Those pictures weren’t even supposed to get out. I was going to tell you tomorrow cos I thought you’d be asleep already. I love you so much, Louis. I really do. I can’t believe you would do something like this because of me.” He was sobbing now, voice cracking, vision blurred.

 

Louis turned away again, “I just thought… I just thought I wasn’t good enough. I never will be. I’m not skinny enough, I have a terrible voice. Everyone would just be better off without me.” Louis choked out. “Why choose me when there are millions of better options out there. That’s… That’s like picking a penny over a million dollars. It just doesn’t make sense.”

 

“How could.. How could you think those horrible things about yourself, love. You’re absolutely perfect. You have the most gorgeous voice I’ve ever heard. It’s unique and beautiful. And I absolutely adore it. And are you fucking kidding me?! Have you seen yourself? You’ve got these biceps,” Harry says, lightly squeezing Louis’ upper arm. He trails his hand down his side, skipping over his newly exposed cuts, coming to rest on his thighs. “And your thighs, god, so fucking strong.” He traced over the outline of Louis’ abs, “And these are beautiful to." He raised his large hand to cup Louis' face, tracing along his cheekbones. "You're so handsome, and I could get lost in your eyes. Everything about you is so perfect, what will it take to make you see that?” Harry said through tears.

 

Louis was bawling now. He tucked his head into the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of that which he could only call Harry. He had a hand curled into the fabric of Harry's shirt. Harry pulled him in even closer, running a soothing hand up and down his spine, stopping ever so often to scratch at his scalp just how he like it. Eventually Louis' sobs turned into whimpers, as Harry's tears had come to a stop. They just sat there for awhile, no one keeping track of time.

 

"I love you, Hazza. I always will. And I'm sorry." Louis mumbled into the exposed skin of Harry's shoulder.

 

"Lou, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be apologising it should be me. I should've put a stop to it as soon as it started. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt us. I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today either. Happy birthday, Haz." Louis whispered. He pressed a soft kiss into Harry's neck. He slowly raised his head from it's position and reached the hand he had curled in Harry's shirt to cup his cheek, making him look at him.

 

Louis leaned up, and just as their lips were brushing, whispered "I love you."

 

Their lips were soft and tasted salty from all the tears, but neither cared. All they cared about in that moment was each other. Harry pushed into the kiss more firmly now, desperate for Louis to know how much he loved him. He gently swiped Louis' lower lip with his warm tongue, begging for entrance. Louis slowly opened his lips, letting Harry enter his mouth. He tasted like mint and cake. Their tongues tangled together for a languid, passionate kiss. Louis tilted his head for a better angle, Harry's plump lips slotting together perfectly with his thinner ones. Harry pulled apart from him, gaining a small whine from the back of his throat.

 

"Hold on, babe. I'm going to run you a bath, need to get you cleaned up."

 

He lifted Louis from his lap and gingerly placed him on the carpet. He gave him a quick peck on the lips as he rose from his spot on the floor and made his way over to the bath. He turned on the taps and waited for the tub to fill, getting it to the perfect temperature. Hot but not overbearingly so.

 

When it was filled, he made his way back to Louis and helped him take off his boxers. He carefully pulled them down his legs and off his feet. He delicately picked him up and brought him over to the bath cautiously placing him in the water. Louis whimpered as the hot water came in contact with his cuts. He reached down and firmly grasped his hip.

 

"Boobear, what's wrong?" Harry gasped.

 

"Nothing, nothing. Just hurts a bit is all." He slowly released the grip he had on his raw skin. A few tears escaped down his cheeks, but Harry was quick to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. Harry pulled back and made his way to the door.

 

"Haz, wait! Where are you going?!" Louis croaked out.

 

Harry whipped his head around, curls flying in every direction. "I was just gonna.. I mean I don't really... I don't know. Why?" He whispered.

 

"Stay. Come in with me." Louis responded.

 

“You positive?” Harry asked, just to be sure.

 

Louis nodded his head. So Harry began stripping out of his clothing. Finally he got to his boxers and shed those too. Louis scooted forward so Harry could squeeze in behind him. Harry grabbed a cloth and made his way over to the bath, slipping into the warm water. He got himself situated and pulled Louis in close to him, his back flush against Harry’s chest. Louis leaned his head back so that it was resting on Harry’s collarbone and shoulder. Harry brought his arms up to wrap securely around Louis’ middle, then he slowly started stroking up and down his side. Louis let out a little giggle at that, making Harry smile.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Harry spoke lowly into Louis ear, lips brushing against the warm skin. Louis let out an involuntary shiver.

 

“M’okay. Better. Much better. Thank you. I really don’t know what I would’ve done if…” He was getting himself worked up again, tears bubbling over, but Harry was there to soothe his troubles.

 

“Calm down, baby. Just breathe. Breathe. You’re doing good. So good for me.” He said, pressing a strong kiss to crying boys temple. “C’mon love. You gonna be good for me? Gonna stop crying and be a good boy?” He kept repeatedly pressing kisses all over his face, up and down his neck, in his hair, pretty much anywhere he could reach.

 

“Mhm.” Louis whimpered out. Slowly, his ragged breathing became steady again and his body stopped trembling.

 

“There we go. So good, love. I love you so much. Never forget that.” Harry said.

 

He patted Louis on the back, signaling for him to lean forward. He slowly scooped up some of the warm water and ran it through Louis’ hair. He did this until it was thoroughly soaked. He reached for Louis’ shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. He lathered it up and gently began scrubbing Louis’ scalp, breathing in the scent of fresh mint and something a little more musky.

 

Louis hummed in content, basking of the feeling of such an intimate moment shared between him and his lover. Harry gathered more water in his hands and rinsed out all the suds from Louis’ caramel coloured hair. He then grabbed the conditioner and repeated the process.

 

When he was finished he rubbed down Louis’ back, then encircled his waist and pulled him back with his large hands splayed across his tummy. He rubbed little patterns the soft skin of his belly, caressing him gently.

 

After a couple of minutes, he reached for the cloth he had brought to the bath with him. He soaked it in the water, then poured some body wash onto it. He rubbed the cloth together until there were little bubbles forming. Slowly, he rubbed across Lou’s shoulders and neck, then down his back. He reached around, pulling Louis to him again, gently rubbing his stomach going up past his nipples until he reached his shoulders again. He trailed down his stomach to wash his groin, then moving onto his thighs.

“Lou, this may hurt a bit.” He said as he moved the cloth to dab at his cuts. Louis winced a bit but pushed through nonetheless. “So good.” Harry whispered into his jaw, pressing a kiss to it.

 

He finished washing Louis up, then stood to get out of the tub. He reached for a towel, then stepped out onto the carpet, wrapping the towel around his waist. He helped Louis stand up, then grabbed him a towel too. Harry made room for him to stand on the carpet whilst opening up the towel as an invitation. Louis stepped out and into the towel, cocooning himself in its warmth. He ruffled his hair in the towel then brought it to wrap around his waist, being careful of the cuts. He looked up at Harry, gazing into his eyes. He stood on his tippytoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

As he pulled back, he saw Harry beaming at him. He looked absolutely stunning, always wanting to see that look on his face. He reached a hand up to cup his cheek, stroking over the bone with his thumb.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, looking down to his feet bashfully, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“As are you, lovey.” Harry replied.

 

He grabbed Louis’ hand and they made their way into the bedroom. They both stripped themselves of their towels. Louis crawled onto the bed and lay face up, looking after Harry who had disappeared back into the bathroom. Harry was rummaging around for bandages and disinfectant cream. He also happened to spot the cause of all of this and was quick to discard the box in the bin along with the blade on the floor. He gathered what he would need to tend to Louis’ wounds then made his way back to the bedroom.

 

He found Louis looking at him curiously, then recognition dawned his features when he saw the items Harry had. Harry placed the items on the bed, then crawled up and kneeled between Louis legs. He slowly leaned down and pressed light, delicate kisses to each one of his cuts.

 

When he was thoroughly satisfied with the amount of kissed he’d given, he reached for the disinfectant and bandages. He squeezed some disinfectant onto the bandages and lined it up with the cuts making sure they were all covered. He pressed down lightly, making sure the bandage would stick to his skin.

 

He pressed more kisses to the covered wounds and started trailing then up Lou’s stomach. Louis giggled and squirmed under the press of Harry’s lips. He grazed his lips over Louis’ nipple making him intake a sharp breath. He dragged his lips up his chest, stopping when he got to his neck. He took some of the skin into his mouth and sucked on it, forming a purple bruise.

 

He moved his lips up, kissing behind his ear, then travelled his lips across his cheeks. He kissed each eyelid, his nose, his chin, then finally, his lips. They moved their lips in sync with each others. Louis’ tongue dragged across Harry’s lip, and access was granted immediately. Louis’ tongue grazed against Harry’s briefly, causing them both to moan. But then Harry pulled back, “No Boobear. Not now. Tomorrow, m’kay love?”

 

Louis looked up at him, lips puffy and red from kissing. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Sure thing, Haz.” He said with a kiss, “But I’m holding you to that.” He mumbled.

 

Harry rolled off of Louis, and got them both under the duvet. Him and Louis faced each other, their faces mere inches apart, breaths intermingling. Harry grasped the back of Louis’ hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Harry spoke, “I really do love you, Louis. More than anything in the world. I’m so sorry what I did led you to do this. I’d never want to hurt you or you hurt yourself. If you’re ever doubting me or us, just come talk to me and I’ll give you all the reassurance you’ll ever need.” He said with a kiss. “I just hope that you’ll never do this again. You know if you ever need anyone to talk to I’m here. Or any of the other boys. I’ll do anything to keep you happy. I love you so much.”

 

Louis looked up at him with tears in his eyes. His tears fell and Harry brushed them away with a worried look on his face.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying, honey?” He asked gently.

 

“No, no babe. Good tears. Good tears, yeah?” Louis smiled through his sniffles. He leaned in to kiss Harry. “I love you so much, babe. I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I just get really insecure sometimes. This isn’t the first time I’ve done this, you know?”

 

Harry was taken aback by this statement. “W-What do you mean, ‘isn’t the first time’. When else have you done this?”

 

Louis barked out a laugh at that, but Harry obviously couldn’t see the humour in it.

 

“I actually stopped when we started dating. You helped me stop and you didn’t even know. I was doing it for years before we met. But all of my cuts healed up before we got intimate and I guess you just never looked hard enough.”

 

Louis reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He pulled himself up the bed pushing the covers down his body. Harry sat up as well, both of them sitting, legs crossed, facing each other. Louis ran his hands over the inside and top of his thighs, over the raised, white and pink skin. Then he stretched his left arm out to the side, revealing bunches of scars on the inside of his bicep and on his forearm. He stretched his other arm out revealing the same thing on this arm as well. He ran his left hand over his right side, bringing Harry’s attention to the dozens of scars there as well.

 

By this time, Harry was crying, hand clasped over his mouth, choking back sobs. Louis had a small smile on his face, not a happy one, more of a ‘he finally knows I don’t have to hide anymore’ one. He reached up to brush away Harry’s tears, pulling him close to his body.

 

He cradled him in his arms, petting through his hair. “Shh, baby, shh. Calm down. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’ll be alright.”

 

Harry looked up at him through glassy eyes. Louis leant down and sweetly pressed his lips to the curly haired lads.

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve- I should’ve known. Noticed. I’m so sorry.” He choked out.

 

He gently pushed Louis back into a lying position. He uncrossed his legs and straddled the older boys lap. He caressed Louis’ right arm in his hands, leaning down to press kisses all along the scars littering his forearm and bicep, then repeated the action on the other arm. He shuffled down Lou’s body, kissing over the scars on his side on his way down. He was now straddling the smaller boys shins, peppering kisses all over the scars on his hips and the top of his thighs. He spread Louis’ legs and kissed up and down the inside of his thighs as well. He pulled back and swooped in to capture Louis’ lips. They kissed slowly, transferring all their feelings into one another through their tongues brushing and lips meeting over and over again.

 

Harry shuffled to the side and pulled Louis’ back flush against his chest, molding together perfectly. Harry kissed his shoulder blades and the nape of his neck.

 

“Goodnight, Loubear. I love you so much.” He placed his hand over Louis’ heart, “Forever.” He whispered.

 

“Goodnight, Babycakes. I Love you too.” He placed his hand over Harry’s “Forever.” He said as his eyes slipped shut, going off into a wonderful sleep. Harry followed in suite shortly after.


	2. You Know You Do, You Kill Me Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually my first ever fic. and first time writing smut. so feedback would be nice(:

The next morning, Louis woke to light streaming through the cracks in the shades. He slowly opened his eyes, light seeping into them. He snapped them shut again, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

 

But instead, he turned in the vice-like grip Harry had on him to face the sleeping boy. He smiled at the sight before him. He was snoring lightly, lips just barely parted, a peaceful look on his features. Louis leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He carefully pried the sleeping boys arms off of him and made his way to the toilet.

 

He stopped when he got in there, memories of last night flooding into his mind. How distraught he'd been, how heartbroken. He looked down to see that there was, in fact, a bandage covering his hip. But then he also thought about how Harry had helped him, took care of him, and most of all, loved him. He collected himself and took care of business.

 

He turned around and brushed his teeth, skipping out on shaving. He was growing a little stubble but he kind of liked it, and he knew Harry did too. He smiled at the thought.

 

He made his way back into the bedroom and over to the dresser. He rummaged around for a pair of boxers. He found one and slipped them on, only afterwards realising that they weren't his, but actually Harry's. He walked past the bed, making sure Harry was still asleep as he made his way out of their room and into the kitchen.

 

He padded around the room, tile cool on his bare feet, until he stopped in front of the fridge. He found a tub of whipped cream and some strawberries. He took the items out of the fridge and placed them on the island in the middle of the room. He opened both containers, taking out a strawberry. He swiped it through the whipped cream and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully moaning at the sweet taste.

 

He looked around and wondered what he could make for breakfast. He searched through a few cupboards, eyes finally landing on pancake mix. Simple enough, he thought. He took out all the things he would need to cook them. After he was finished mixing the batter, he took out a pan and placed it on top of the stove. He sprayed the pan and poured some of the batter into it.

 

He stood there waiting for the top to bubble, lost in his own thoughts, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him from them. He leant back into the embrace, bathing in the warmth of it. He smiled when he felt a Harry’s lips press into the crook of his neck. He craned his head to the side, giving him better access to pepper kisses along his neck.

 

“Morning, Beautiful” Harry said, his voice gravelly with sleep.

 

“Morning, Hazza.” Louis responded, turning his attention back to the pancake in the pan. He flipped it with ease, now waiting for the other side to cook.

 

Harry released his grip around his boyfriend and made his way to the table. He spotted the strawberries and whipped cream, a mischievous glint making it’s way into his eyes. He dipped one of the strawberries into the cream, then walked back over to where Louis was now working on a second pancake. He kissed his neck again, causing Louis to tilt his head. He brought the strawberry up and dragged it along his bare skin. Louis gasped as something cold and wet slid along his skin. Harry smirked to himself, then leaned forward and licked the strip of skin covered by cream, sucking it into his mouth when he finished getting the sticky substance off.

 

“Harry…” Louis groaned, pushing back into his bare chest.

 

He reached a hand behind him, grasping the back of Harry’s curly hair. He turned his head so he was facing him and pulled him in for a kiss. When Harry’s tongue swiped over his lips, Louis pulled back, smirking at the pout that formed on his boyfriends face.

 

Harry retreated to the table. Louis turned back to making pancakes, placing one after another onto a plate.

 

“Babe, can you get out some plates and stuff?” Louis asked.

 

Harry looked up from where he was seated at the table, munching away on the fruit still there. “Sure thing, Lou.” He responded.

 

Harry made his way to get plates and utensils out, setting them on the table. When he was finished he made his way back to where he was sitting, pulling his feet up to rest them on the edge of his chair. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he placed his chin on his knees, admiring the way Louis’ back muscles moved while he worked. (No. He was definitely not staring at his bum.)

 

“What’re you staring at?” Louis questioned, bringing Harry out of his trance.

 

“You.” He stated simply.

 

“Oh... Well okay then. Foods done.” He said with a knowing smile.

 

He brought the plate of pancakes over to the table and grabbed the syrup before sitting down. He sat down across from Harry and entangled their legs together. He shot him a smile across the table before gathering some pancakes onto his plate. Harry copied his actions, taking some strawberries as well. They ate in silence, that was until Louis spoke up.

 

“Thank you.” He said.

 

“What for?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

 

“For loving me. Helping me. Not leaving me. I was scared I was going to lose you. I didn’t know how you’d react after last night. So thank you for everything. You’re amazing and I don’t know if I tell you that enough. I love you” He said all in one breath. Harry Just looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

 

“I would never leave you. No matter what. I love you too.” Harry said with a small smile playing on his lips. “Oh and you’re welcome.”

 

Louis smiled that smile where his eyes crinkled up and his teeth showed and it was breathtaking. Harry’s dimples were now visible and they were smiling at each other like idiots, but neither one cared. Louis soon after got up and began cleaning the table.

 

“Are you done, love?” He asked.

 

Harry simply nodded. So Louis wrapped up the leftover pancakes and put them in the fridge along with the berries and cream. He made his way over to the sink with the dishes and Harry joined him. The washed and dried the dishes, Harry humming some nameless tune. When Louis was done washing, he went and stood in the doorway, watching as Harry finished drying up. Harry looked at him curiously.

 

“I do believe you owe me something, Mr. Styles.” Louis said with a playful smirk dawning on his lips.

 

“Oh?” Harry said as he finished drying the last dish and put it away. “And what would that be, Mr. Tomlinson?” He said as he made his way to stand in front of Louis.

 

Louis just smiled as he hooked a hand around the back of Harry’s head pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their lips crashed together and Louis’ tongue darted out to caress Harry’s bottom lip. Harry almost immediately gave him access. They tasted each other, the faintness of strawberries still dawning their lips. Their tongues were grazing each others. It was a sweet kiss, yet very passionate.

 

Harry pushed Louis up against the wall, moving to stand between his legs. He rubbed up against him, causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths. Louis pulled away and began kissing down Harry’s neck. He sucked a bright purple bruise into the milky skin, lapping over it with his tongue. Harry groaned and Louis could feel him getting hard in his boxers.

 

Harry reached behind Louis, grabbing his arse. Louis moaned at the feeling. Harry slid his large hands down until they were under his thighs. Louis got the hint and jumped up into Harry’s grasp. Louis was now half hard as well, gaining more friction as his groin rubbed against Harry’s. Louis dove back in to kiss Harry again, tilting his head to the side to get better access to his mouth.

 

Harry moved away from the wall and slowly made his way to their bedroom. When he felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, he parted from Louis and gently placed him down onto the sheets. Louis slid up the bed so his head was resting on the pillows.

 

Harry crawled on top of him, making his way to his face. He pressed sweet kisses all over his face and made his way down his body. He was now straddling Louis groin, rocking his hips back and forth. He took Louis’ arm and kissed over all of his scars, then did the same to the other.

 

He moved to kiss down his chest, taking the left nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. He was moving his hips in little figure eights, eliciting little moans and whimpers from the boy underneath him. He scooched down his body, kissing the scars on his sides until he got to the waistband of his underwear.

 

Harry crawled off of Louis to pull down his briefs over his hard cock and off his feet. He straddled the boys legs, kissing over his bandaged hip. He ghosted his breath along Louis’ now leaking dick. He licked a fat stripe from base to tip, sucking it into his mouth. He didn’t do this for long though, releasing Louis with a ‘pop’. Louis whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

"Be patient, baby. I'll take care of you. Make you feel so good." Harry said, kissing his way back across his hip.

 

He moved down and spread Louis' legs, getting in between them. He bent down, kissing up and down the inside of Louis' thighs peppering kisses on the scarred skin. When he got to his knee, he licked up his thigh, stopping to suck a bright red lovebite onto the tender flesh. He bit down causing a squeak to leave Louis' lips and then soothed over it with his tongue.

 

He licked up the crease where his pelvis met his thigh, sucking another lovebite into his skin. He then moved down the bed and laid between his legs. He lifted Louis thighs over his shoulders, giving him better access for what he was about to do. He leaned down and breathed over Louis' hole. Louis moaned and squirmed, knowing what was about to come. Harry placed a gentle kiss on his entrance, then licked a flat stripe over it causing it to flutter.

 

He leant in and traced his tongue around the rim, moving in slow, tantalising circles. He slowly pressed in, causing Louis to gasp out and grip onto Harry's curls. He pulled on them causing Harry to moan, sending vibrations up Louis' spine. Harry was lapping at Louis' hole, moaning into the tight heat. He shoved his tongue inside again, eliciting a groan from Louis. He wriggled his tongue around, pressing against his walls.

 

He retracted his mouth and brought his pointer finger up to Louis' hole. He traced around the rim and he took one of his balls into his mouth. He pushed his finger in and Louis groaned at the feeling of his finger and mouth. Harry sucked lightly and pulled away, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

 

He slowly started moving his finger in and out, bringing his mouth back down to lick around his finger until Louis relaxed around it. He pulled his finger out and sucked three of his long fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with saliva. He brought his mouth back down and licked inside Louis' slightly stretched hole, moving his tongue in and out, sucking lightly.

 

He pulled back, bringing two fingers to circle his hole. He slowly pushed them in, scissoring and crooking, looking for that spot that would make him scream. He licked around his fingers and crooked them to the right, locating the spot he was looking for. Louis screamed out Harry's name, gripping tightly to his hair. Harry lined up his third finger and pushed it in with the rest of them. He scissored his fingers stretching him out as best as he could. He was relentless, massaging against the writhing boys prostate with his long fingers.

 

"Haz, I can't- I can't, it's so, st-stop, I'm gonna... Don't wanna yet. " Louis whimpered out.

 

Harry pulled back his tongue, scissoring his fingers a bit more before pulling them out all together. He crawled up to the bedside table, retrieving the lube from the drawer. He made his way back in between the moaning boy that was squirming around.

 

"Please, Harry." He panted out, "Pleasepleasepleaseplease. Need you. Want you. Want to feel you."

 

Harry uncapped the lube and put some into his palm, spreading it around his cock, which he had now come to realise, was red and pulsing, aching for some friction. Harry lifted Louis legs up so they were resting on his shoulders. He reached in between them and lined himself up, pushing the head against Louis' entrance.

 

He leant down and captured Louis' lips in a sweet, passionate kiss as he slowly pushed inside. He kept pushing till he was all the way in, moaning when his hips came in contact with Louis' ass. Breaking the kiss he leaned himself back, giving Louis time to fully adjust.

 

"Fuck yeah, feels so good Haz. Fill me up so nice. Love your cock." Louis was a babbling mess and Harry was soaking up every second of it. Louis finally grunted out a "move" and Harry complied. He pulled out until just the tip was left inside and swiftly thrusted back in. He was moving at an agonisingly slow pace.

 

"More. More, Haz. Need more. Want... Need." He was cut off by a moan that bubbled out of his throat when Harry hit his prostate dead on.

 

Harry kissed his calf. "Shh, baby, shh. I'll take care of you. Make you feel so good. You gonna be a good boy? Gonna be good for me? Take my cock like a good little slut?"

 

"Yes yes please I need it. I can take it." Louis whimpered out.

 

Harry hiked Lou's legs up a little higher and started pounding into him at a fast pace. They were both moaning out. Harry moaned loudly when Louis clenched especially tight around him. Harry was relentless, hitting Louis' prostate dead on with each thrust. He felt his orgasm building in him. He reached a hand between them and began tugging on Louis' weeping cock, rubbing his thumb over the head, massaging the slit. Louis was panting and whimpering now, head thrashing from left to right.

 

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." That's all Louis got out before he came all over his and Harry's stomachs and Harry's hand.

 

The tight, clenching heat around his cock was too much for Harry and he released inside of Louis. He continuously kept his rhythm of his hips and hand so they could both ride out their orgasms. He came to a stop and slowly pulled out. When he did, he saw his come dribble out of Louis. He put his legs down and leant up to graze his lips over the tan boys ears.

 

"Think you can come again? From just my mouth and fingers?" Harry asked scraping his teeth over Louis' earlobe.

 

Louis whimpered and shook his head no for a split second, but then nodded furiously. Harry was already getting hard again, and he could see Louis was too. He travelled his lips down Louis' body, lapping up the cum on his stomach. He skipped past his cock and his breath ghosted over his hole, slick with cum and lube. He placed his mouth over his entrance and sucked at the cum. Louis groaned loudly, fists clenching the sheets. Harry snuck his tongue inside, lapping up his own juices.

 

"Please, Harry. Fuck please. Need more. Need you fingers. I'll be good. I swear I'll be good. So good for you." Louis gasped out between moans.

 

Harry was now thrusting his tongue in and out, any traces of cum gone. He brought two fingers up to Louis' opening and pushed them in beside his tongue. He was thrusting them in time with each other. He caressed his walls with his tongue, his fingers searching for his prostate. He found it soon after making Louis cry out.

 

"Haz, I wanna come I need to come. Can I come? Please please I need it. " he was desperate now, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Shh, baby, shh. Calm down love. Such a good boy. So good. So lovely. Gonna take care of you. So good." Harry said into the skin of Louis' thigh. He blew over Louis' wet hole causing him to shiver and whimper letting out a broken "Please".

 

"Yeah, love, yeah. Just feel. Let go." Harry said.

 

He sped up his fingers, prodding at Louis' sweet spot with every thrust. Louis let out a broken moan and came again, spurting all over his chest reaching up to his neck. Harry was quick to lap up his juices all while his fingers were still crooked inside of him.

 

He removed his fingers and traveled up his body, straddling his sensitive groin. He leaned down to give Louis a deep kiss, transferring some of the cum in his mouth to Louis'. Louis moaned into the kiss taking some of himself and swallowing. Harry moved up so he was straddling his chest, leaking cock pressing against the seam of his lips. Harry caressed Louis' cheek in his massive hand.

 

"C'mon love. Gonna be good for me? Gonna suck me off nice and good? Open up, baby." Harry mumbled.

 

Louis parted his lips, allowing Harry's cock to slip in. Harry gently moved his hips forward and back into Louis' wet heat. He groaned loudly as Louis hollowed his cheeks creating sweet suction on Harry's dick. Harry pulled back out and dragged the head across Lou's bottom lip. Louis leaned forward and licked over the leaking slit, savouring in the taste of his precome. He sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue along it. Harry grasped the back of his feathery hair and started thrusting in and out, but Louis took it all. He moaned around his cock as it repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

 

"Close" Harry gasped out.

 

Louis sucked even harder, trying to help Harry reach his climax faster.

 

"Lou..." That's all he got out as his orgasm washed over him. Louis kept sucking, milking him for all it was worth. Harry carefully pulled his softening cock from his mouth. Harry shuffled down his body, leaning down to connect their lips.

 

"Haz..." Louis croaked out, "hurts." He whimpered and that's when Harry felt it. Louis was hard... Again.

 

"Wha-what do you want me to do, Boobear?" Harry asked.

 

"I-I don't know. Just help." He whispered.

 

"O-okay. Yeah, okay."

 

Harry slowly reached a hand between them and took hold of Louis' painful cock. He slowly stroked up and down, thumbing over the head. Louis was whimpering, tears bubbling up in his eyes. Harry stroked faster now, trying to make make this as fast as possible. He reached down with his other hand squeezing his balls, then rolling them around in his warm palm. Louis choked out a sob when he came for the third time that morning, tears rolling down his face. Harry immediately let go of his cock, swooping down to kiss his tears away. He rolled off to the side pulling Louis into his chest. He ran a soothing hand up and down his spine.

 

"You did so well. So good for me." He said kissing his forehead, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He kissed the tip of his nose smiling. Louis smiled up at him with watery eyes. He leaned in and connected their lips sweetly, smiling into the kiss. They both pulled back, staring into each others eyes.

 

" I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too, Haz." Louis said, pressing a sweet kiss to his lovers lips. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep waking just in time for dinner.

 


End file.
